Sulful Elementar
by LycanBeks
Summary: Elementals are the purest of all magical weilders. For centuries they were hunted until none remained. Now their time has come again through some of the most powerful wizarding lines in all of England. With everyone after them without understanding why, these girls are put to the test when the most evil wizard of all time comes after them. Begins before Harry starts Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Eleanor Dumbledore- Called Mia by her friends but Lia by Harry and Emmy by Sirius. Born March 19, 1980. Mother: Chloe Janet Dumbledore. Father: Sirius Orion Black. Sister: Adhara Chloe Dumbledore. Hair: Dark brown but with red/copper sun streaks. Eyes: Grey/violet. Personality: Outgoing and wild but is still very reserved about herself and what she feels. Can control fire and is very much like her element.

Adhara Chloe Dumbledore- Called Addie by her friends; Ads by Sirius and George. Born January 10, 1979. Hair: light brown with caramel colored sun streaks. Eyes: blue. Personality: Similar to her sister's but she is more reserved about her feelings and holds a greater sense of responsibility and worry. Can control earth and she is stubborn like her element.

Aria - June 18, 1982 Sometimes called Ari. Born after Sirius was imprisoned but he never knew she existed. She looks the most like him and has his personality. She knows she is adorable and uses that to her advantage. Hair: Black and curly. Eyes: Grey/blue. Can control air and and wild and free.

Amarina- final baby February 28 1995 she can control water. Not born yet.

Prologue:

1487 A.D. Romania

A woman was sitting in her little home waiting for her daughters to come home. While she was waiting, she began to prepare for a very complicated spell. Her daughters had traveled far and wide to get the items she needed and today was the day that everything would fall into place so that she could protect her family and the remnants of her line.

One by one, each of her daughters came in carrying with them a sleeping animal from the four corners of the world. Her oldest was carrying a baby lion from Pakistan, the next was carrying a badger from the New World, the next was carrying a falcon from Southern Africa, and the last had brought a snake from Norway. Each animal represented not only their personality, but also the element that they controlled. A lion for fire, strong-willed and fierce, a badger for earth, stubborn but also nurturing, a falcon for air, free, wild, and uncatchable, and a snake for water, adaptable to any situation that arises and growing with each new experience.

"My darlings, you know what has been happening to four cousins. They are being slaughtered for the sins of our ancestors."

"We know, but what can we do, mama?" The youngest asked.

"There is only one thing we can do. I have seen the future, if we let our line continue then, our descendents will be hunted until all of the elementals are killed. But if you do what I suggest, no more of our people will be martyrs and there will come a new day where through our line, a new set of sisters will be born just like the four of yourselves. They will bring a new age of elementals. Our people will rise again stronger than ever."

"How do you know this?" The oldest asked.

"I have foreseen it. Also, there was prophecy made about those four elementals. But for that to happen, you must do all that I say."

"What is the prophecy?"

The woman sighed but she knew she would get nowhere with her daughters if she didn't show them the prophecy. The rummaged through the trunk that was hidden away inside the wall and pulled out an aged piece of papyrus and began to read the contents:

 _A tale threaded with time, over thousands of years,_

 _From sea to sea, from shore to shore,_

 _Four daughters secured by a lifetime of tears,_

 _A family tree, cursed straight to the core,_

 _Sisters quadrupled, sisters ensured,_

 _Sisters forgotten, sisters lost,_

 _Sisters forever, sisters endured,_

 _Sisters with fates, entwined and crossed,_

 _A family tree, rot with darkness and light,_

 _A duality engendered by a twisted love,_

 _Scorned was the matron for white_

 _By a dark prince from above,_

 _Born to the pitch and pure_

 _These sisters four will have much to endure,_

 _Should one fall, the rest will follow in kind_

 _Encompassing a sickness of the heart and mind._

There was silence for a few moments before the second oldest spoke up, "What are you planning on doing to preserve the line?"

"Well, every five hundred years or so, in one clan, four daughters are born and each can control one of the elements despite whatever clan they are from. Just like how we are from one of the fire clans, but here the four of you are. Each one different, but no less powerful. You need each other to be stronger, just like nature needs all four elements to be stronger. What happens at this time, to appease our ancestors and to reaffirm our connection to nature, a sacrifice is made to by these four maidens with representation of their elements."

"That's why we need these animals." The youngest said.

"That is correct. Once the sacrifice is complete, these four are the strongest they can be and they travel to the other clans to help hone their skills."

"I still don't understand how doing this ritual will preserve our powers." The second youngest said.

"You know that I am also a powerful witch, I have modified the spell so that the four of your will absorb whatever elemental magic is left in this world."

"Are you saying there will be no more elementals?"

"Besides the four of you, yes. And the power will remain dormant, collecting more strength until four worthy sisters are born. Then our time will come again. And this will happen through one of you."

"If we take in all of that power, won't we be hunted?" The youngest asked feeling scared.

"Yes, and from what I have seen, only one of you will survive. But this must be done for the greater good."

"What if these descendents turn evil though? You read the last line of the prophecy." The oldest asked outraged.

"We must have faith my daughter or else everything I cousins have died for would have been in vain."

"Alright."

"Good, now each of your control your element in your hands and when I tell you to, set it upon your animal."

"What?" The four asked.

"Trust me."

They did as they were bid and saw their elements circling the elements that they brought with them and then it went into the animal. Then there was a burst of power and they all fell into a powerful sleep except for their mother. "It is done." she said to herself. She then kissed each of her daughter's heads but saved her third oldest for last. "You will be the one who survives."

When her daughters awoke, they felt stronger than ever and they were surprised to see the animals still alive. "They are bonded to you now in all things and they will even die, when you do."

She sighed before looking at her daughters again, "By now, everyone in the remaining tribes will know what I have done. They will come for me. You must be gone before that happens."

"We can protect you now, mama." The youngest said.

"No, my darling, you must leave and protect yourselves for as long as you can. I won't see the end of this week and I have come to accept that. Three of you won't survive the year, but one of you will go on and that can only happen if you leave here now."

The four daughters left and within two weeks heard of their mother's demise.

Fifty years later:

Their mother was right, only the third oldest, the wind elemental, Rebekah, had survived. She married a wizard from England who accepted her and hid her secret well. Through him she had many children but she always felt that longing to see her other family once again. She heard that her mother's remains still were marked above their old home in Romania. Now she could go back and see her mother and give her a proper burial.

The area around her old home was abandoned now, everyone fearing being cursed by the powerful witch that once resided there. Her falcon was still alive and followed her everywhere and even helped her with the ritual of burying her mother by alerting her when someone was approaching.

"What are you doing? This place is forbidden!" The royal guard yelled.

"Get Out of Here!" She screamed and with a final burst of energy killed everyone on the street. She lay on the street breathing heavily and her falcon flew down next to her. It looked weak too. "I will see you soon, my friend." she said, petting the falcon one last time before closing her eyes and succumbing to death.

April 19, 1945:

A young woman of eighteen years old, woke up gasping in her bed waking the young man lying next to her. "Anna, are you alright?" he asked kissing her bare shoulder.

"I'm fine it was just a dream. A very vivid dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. But I don't think I can fall back asleep."

"Well I can think of something we can do that doesn't require any sleep."

"Really? And what might that be, Tom?" She asked with a smirk that matched his own.

He kissed her sweetly and layed her back down on the bed before crawling on top of her. When they finished rediscovering each others' bodies, Tom was so exhausted that he fell back asleep, but Arianna's, or Anna as some people liked to call her, thoughts would not let her find any rest. She decided to talk to her uncle Albus the next morning and tell him about the dream she had about the four sisters and what that meant for her. She knew that it was a vision but she didn't know why it showed itself to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the beginning of the last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: So this chapter officially gets into the end of the Marauder's era. I realize that I am going kind of fast but it will slow down in the next couple of chapters and there will be more character development at that time. There are going to be quite a few OCs in this story because the Dumbledore family is going to be pretty bid. So don't like, don't read. Please review. I would like to hear your thoughts on what you like/don't like, what you would like to see, etc.

Chapter 1:

Chloe Dumbledore was lost in thought. She couldn't help but think about the last decade of her life. She fell in love with her worst enemy, Sirius Black, became pregnant at age seventeen with their first child, Addie, learned that she's the daughter of the worst villain the entire wizarding world had ever known, Voldemort, and gave birth to another daughter, Mia. She and Sirius decided early on that even though they loved each other, they would not marry until the threat of Voldemort was gone from this world. They knew that they would never be safe. This was proven true about a month after Mia was born, many Deatheaters and Voldemort himself attacked Hogwarts where the family of four was visiting for Easter. Fortunately, the attack was neutralized but not without its causalities. Even worse then that, the Dark Lord himself discovered that his daughter had given birth to another one of his descendents. He tried to kidnap the three remaining members of his family, but Dumbledore stopped him.

Flashback

 _"We have to get out of England. He won't stop, he'll just keep coming. And he'll kill anyone that stands in his way. You know that. Sirius, please, for our daughters. I don't want them to grow up within his shadow." Chloe said desperately._

 _"Alright. Pack up our things and we'll go."_

 _"Where will we go?"_

 _"Anywhere you want. Pick a place."_

 _"What about New York?"_

 _"I like New York. But if I'm going to move, it has to be someplace sunny."_

 _"Alright then what about Los Angeles or Hawaii?"_

 _"Los Angeles sounds good, you know that I'm obsessed with movies. We can give our girls a good life there. We can have a good life there." Sirius said._

 _"Thank you." She said before kissing him._

 _By the beginning of the summer, the small family had moved into a comfortable beach house not far from Venice Beach. Being an apothecary's assistant, Chloe was able to find a job very quickly. While she worked, Sirius stayed home with the girls. But it didn't take long for Sirius to become restless, especially after a visit from their friends and family for Christmas. "He's getting stronger and gathering more and more followers." James told Sirius._

 _"Almost all of the werewolves and vampires have joined his cause now." Remus added._

 _"There is another thing." Albus said._

 _"What?" Sirius asked._

 _"He is looking tirelessly for his daughter and granddaughters. He has even convinced majority of the wizarding world that Sirius has kidnapped the three of you and is hurting you. He has placed a bounty on all of your heads." Dumbledore said._

 _"He has to know that I will never join him. Nothing short of the Imperius Curse could make me join him. He must know that." Chloe said._

 _"He knows that. Which is another reason why he wants Mia and Addie. Besides molding them to be his best and most lethal Deatheaters, he could force you join him by threatening the two of them. He knows that a mother's love runs deep and you would do anything to protect your daughters."_

 _"I'll kill him myself if he ever tries to hurt my family." Sirius said with a deadly glint in his eye._

 _"Calm yourself, Sirius. This move, was by far the best thing you two could have done. For now, your family is safe. They will only be in danger if Voldemort manages to take over England."_

 _"But still I have to do something."_

 _"Sirius, don't say that!" Chloe said._

 _"Chloe!" He said while she walked out of the house and down to the beach. "Excuse me." He got up and went after his girlfriend. He found her sitting on a sand dune looking out towards the water. He sat next to her and they both just watched the waves for a while_

 _"You can't go." She said while tears silently streamed down her face._

 _"Chlo, look at me. I love you. And I love our girls. You are the light in this world that is filled with darkness. That's why I need to do this. I need to protect you and Adds and Emmy. If something were to happen to you three, I would lose myself completely."_

 _"I know why you need to do this. But it doesn't mean that I have to like it. But if you're going back, then so am I."_

 _"No!"_

 _"What do you mean no?"_

 _"I mean no. You can't come. I won't let you be in any danger."_

 _"I was in danger from the moment I was conceived. I'm coming."_

 _"Chloe, listen to me, if you come then you and our girls are in even more danger. The best place for you three right now is here, away from all of that."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Then I will come back and I will marry you. That is a promise." He got down on one knee and took out a little box from his pocket. "I was going to wait until later tonight to give this to you, but now is as good a time as any." He opened the box to reveal a pink diamond ring surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Chloe Janet Dumbledore, I love you and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes!" She said with tears coming down her cheeks. Sirius picked her up and spun her around. They both tumbled to the ground laughing before they started to make love in the shade of the sand dunes._

End Flashback

That felt like so long ago while at the same time it felt like it happened only moments ago. Chloe was now sitting on that same sand dune looking down at the ring Sirius gave her when they were twenty years old.

So Sirius spent half of his time fighting against Voldemort and the other half with his family in L.A. On October 31, 1981, all of that changed. James and Lily were killed by Voldemort leaving Harry an orphan as well as the savior of the wizarding world. There was only one person that would have been able to tell James and Lily's location to anyone and everyone suspected Sirius.

Flashback

 _A week after that fateful night, Chloe was on the beach with her daughters when Dumbledore, Remus, Kingsley, Moody, Crouch, and Fudge came to inform of her of her boyfriend's imprisonment as well as her friends' fates. When she heard the news, she swooned and couldn't stop the anguished cry that escaped from her lips._

 _When she calmed down, they told her that the funerals for their friends were that Sunday. She came back to England with her daughters and was silent through the procession. It wasn't until later that night that she spoke for the first time. "I'm going to see Sirius." Everyone was silent when she said that._

 _"Why?" Remus asked._

 _"Because I need to know why he did this. For my own sanity. I don't expect any of you to understand or to support me, but I thought all of you should know what I was planning on doing. "_

 _"Alright. But I don't think you should go alone, lassie." Moody said. "So I'll come with you."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _That night, as she was preparing for bed, she heard a knock on her door. She turned and saw Remus standing there with a gentle smile on his face. "Remus, is something wrong?"_

 _"No, I just wanted to ask why you are going to see Sirius?"_

 _"I just have to."_

 _"It wouldn't be to tell him that you are pregnant with his third child now."_

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"I am a werewolf."_

 _With a sigh she sat on the bed and nodded her head. "Yes, that is one of the reasons that I want to see him. He does have a right to know."_

 _"Sure, it is his child but I don't think you should tell him."_

 _"Why? Why do you care about this? The day they told me about Sirius' imprisonment, you condemned him in front of me."_

 _"You are right. I put my trust in someone who I thought was my friend and he betrayed me and everyone that I care about. And even worse, everyone he cares about. I know that you still love him though and you want to keep his memory alive for the girls. I think it is wrong to do so since they will want to protect his memory and it will make life more difficult for them by protecting a known felon."_

 _"That still doesn't answer why I shouldn't tell him about this new baby?"_

 _Remus came and sat next to her and said, "I may hate him now, but I didn't always. He was once my closest friend and I can't help but think of that now and how much he is suffering already, knowing that he is away from you and the girls. And now to tell him that he is to have another child, one that he will never know, much less see, it would be truly torturous. That's why I am asking you, as someone who was once his friend and for the memory of that, don't tell him." With that, Remus got up and left for the night leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts._

 _The next day, Chloe went to see Sirius in Azkaban prison. "High Security Prisoner XY390. Are you sure you want to see him, missy? He's a dangerous bastard." The guard said._

 _"I'm sure."_

 _"Alright. Hey, Black!. You got a visitor. You have one hour. Make it count."_

 _Chloe waited there for a moment before stepping closer to the bars. "Who ever the hell you are, get the hell out of here." a scratchy voice said._

 _"Sirius. Sirius, it's me."_

 _"Chloe?" Sirius looked up and saw his girlfriend standing there._

 _"Sirius." she got down on her knees in front of the bars and tried to reach for him._

 _"Chloe." he crawled over to her and grasped her hands and tried to reach for her face._

 _"Sirius, oh god."_

 _"Shh. Don't cry, love. You have to know that I didn't do what they are accusing me of."_

 _"I know. I believe you. There is no way you did what they are accusing you of."_

 _"Chloe, listen to me. You are going to take our daughters and you are going to go somewhere safe."_

 _"Sirius, what are you talking about?"_

 _"You are going to take Addie and Emmy and go back to L.A. and you three are going to stay there where it is safe."_

 _"No! I'm going to stay here and get you out of this hellhole."_

 _"It's too late for me. I've accepted that, but you must go on without me."_

 _"How can I do that? I'm not strong like you, Sirius."_

 _"Yes. Yes, you are. You're stronger than me. After everything you've been through, anyone else would just die, but not you. You can do this."_

 _For the next hour, they stared as if to memorize each other's faces and they talked about their favorite memories with each other. There were several times within that hour, that she tried to tell him about the baby, but she was unable to bring herself to do it._

 _"Time's up, Black!" the guard said coming back into the room._

 _"NO!" Chloe said clutching the bars._

 _"Chloe, it's alright." Sirius said soothingly._

 _"Please don't leave me."_

 _"We will be together again. In this life or the next. As long as you continue to believe in our love. Don't let anyone's ideas change that. Don't believe what they tell you and take care of our girls. And know that I love you."_

 _"I love you too." Moody and Kingsley gently took her arms and took her out of the prison. As soon as she stepped out of the prison, she broke down._

End Flashback

So Chloe followed Sirius' advice and moved back to California with her daughters. But for her daughter's protection, she changed their last names from Black to Dumbledore. It was difficult to talk about Sirius without breaking down, so she just told her daughters that Sirius was gone and he was never coming back and that they couldn't talk about him anymore.

For even more protection, Remus and Kingsley came with them in case there were anymore Deatheater attacks.

Chloe never forgot Sirius but she would never see him for many more years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the beginning of the last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This chapter leads us into the year before Harry starts school. After this there will only be two more time jumps and then the story will slow down in third year. There is a reason that I skipped over the first two years but they will have flashbacks to those years.

Chapter 2

It was June 17, 1989 and this was the last week that Adhara, Amelia, and Aria had school. Once the bell rang, the girls and their friends were running around Santa Monica going on rides and eating junk food.

Around six o'clock, the girls made their way home and yelled for their mom. "Mom! We're home." Adhara yelled.

"Addie, don't yell. I'm out on the porch." Chloe said.

The three girls ran outside and squealed when they saw all of the people waiting for them. All of their cousins and aunts and uncles along with several teachers from Hogwarts along with Hagrid and Moody.

"What are all of you doing here?" Adhara asked happily.

"We came for your graduation. And to give you this." Albus Dumbledore presented his great-great niece with her Hogwarts letter with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh my God! Mom can you believe it!"

"Don't shout, sweetie." She said with a weak smile but if someone truly knew her they would know that she was upset. "Addie, Mia, Ari why don't you take your cousins down to the boardwalk?"

"O.k." Mia said. She then whispered to her cousins, "That's code for ' _we want to talk in private so get out of here_ '." This caused all of her cousins to laugh and for the adults to smile.

Once the children were gone, Albus looked at his great-niece waiting for her to speak first. "I don't think Ari, Mia and Addie should go to Hogwarts."

"What?!"

"How can you say that?"

"It's their birthright!"

"They belong there!"

"Where else would they go!"

"I think everyone should calm down and listen to Chloe's explanation." Remus said.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"What if they find out about Sirius or even worse what if they find out their connection to Voldemort. The three of them have already shown the capability to talk to snakes along with other abilities along with their elemental abilities that come from my grandmother's family. What if they are corrupted or something happens to them. Let's not forget that eighty percent of death eaters' descendents attend Hogwarts and more will continue to do so. From what I understand, Malfoy's son will be in the same grade as Mia."

"But they will bear the last name Dumbledore, they will be protected from those death eater brats." Moody said.

"Either way, they will be eclipsed by either the Riddle name, the Black name or the Dumbledore name. I don't want that type of pressure on their shoulders, and I know Sirius wouldn't either."

"Who cares what he wants." Chloe's cousin, Samuel said.

"I care because despite what happened, nothing was more important to Sirius than our girls and I don't appreciate you insinuating that he didn't."

"Calm yourself, Chloe." Albus said coming to sit in front of her. "I understand your concerns and I have had them too, but I promise you that I will do all that I can to protect the three of them. In fact I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"I'll make the unbreakable vow."

This caused everyone to gasp.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered. There is a difference between the two. Now we need someone to perform it. Aberforth, will you do it?"

The older man nodded still stunned but he did a good job hiding it. He expected something like this to be coming from his brother but to hear him actually say it, it terrified him.

The two grasped hands and Aberforth began the spell. "Do you, Albus Dumbledore, swear to protect Adhara and Amelia and Aria from all those that could threaten or harm them?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to never reveal their true identity to them when it comes to their father, Sirius Black, and grandfather, Tom Riddle?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to stop any form of evil from corrupting them?"

"I swear."

Three lines circled around the two of their hands and then faded away signaling the end of the vow. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

"Thank you. I feel better knowing that my girls will have you on their side now."

"They always had me on their side. I will protect them with my dying breath."

A week before school started, the family went to London to buy Adhara's schoolbooks and to take in the sights. The girls have not been in London for several years. While in Flourish and Blotts to buy her books, Adhara was having a difficult time reaching the top shelf for a book about potions so she used her telekinesis to have the book float down into her arms. "Woah. How did you do that?" Adhara quickly turned around and saw a boy with red hair standing there looking at her with his mouth hanging open in amazement.

"Umm... I just did." Addie said feeling uncomfortable.

"I've never met a witch our age that could do that on command. That is amazing did your parents teach you that?"

"Umm no."

"Well you had to have learned it from somewhere."

"Maybe I'm just that good." She said with a smile.

"Oooh. Cocky. I like you. My name's George Weasley."

"I'm Addie Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Well that explains it, you're related to Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard there ever was."

"Umm, yeah I guess." she said blushing. Addie wasn't one that liked to be labeled.

"Are you a first year?"

"Yeah. You?"

"No Second. My twin and I are entering our second year. I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah. See you there."

Addie watched George walk away and join a big group of red-heads and she smiled at the sight. "Addie, there you are. Mom has been looking for you. She wants to know if you want a cat or an owl?"

"I think I want a cat. There are plenty of owls I can use at Hogwarts to send letters back home."

"I still can't believe that you're leaving. What am I going to do without you?" Mia said.

"Hey don't worry. I'll be home for Christmas and I'll tell you all about it and I'll send you stuff and in two years, you'll be there too."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on, I promise that I will spend the rest of our trip with you."

"O.k." Then the girls looked at each other before they started racing to the Magical Menagerie.

A week later, it was finally September 1st and even though she was excited, Addie was also very nervous. As they reached the platform, Addie suddenly stopped. "Addie, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really sick."

"Come on, baby sit down. Remus, Kingsley, can you take Addie's things and Mia and Ari onto the platform?"

"Sure. Come on you two." Kingsley took the young girls' hands and walked through the portal to the platform while Remus drove Addie's trolley that contained her backpack, trunk, and cage that contained her new tabby cat, Chester.

"O.k. tell me what's on your mind?" Chloe asked.

"Mom, I'm scared. What if no one likes me, what if I'm treated differently from everyone else because of Uncle Albus? What if I fail all of my classes?"

"Sweetie, calm down. You're going to be great and you are going to make the truest friends when you are there. Alright?"

"O.k." They continued to walk to the platform. "Mom, how do you know that it will be alright though?"

"Because I'm mom and I know you and the type of person you are and you know about my gift. Now come on before you are late."

After saying goodbye and promising to write, Addie found a compartment and sat down and began petting her cat, Chester. Just then the door opened to reveal a boy with red hair who looked a lot like George but Addie could tell that it wasn't him. "Hey, do you mind if my brother and I sit here?"

"Not at all." She said with a smile. Fred smiled and sat down. "Does your brother happen to be George Weasley?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I met him a week ago in Diagon Alley. He made me laugh."

"Yeah that's Georgie. I'm shocked that you didn't think I was him. Usually people can't tell us apart."

"Well George is a bit smaller than you and I took into consideration that you didn't recognize me and George told me that he had a twin so I had to guess that you're his."

"Very astute. I'm Fred Weasley."

"Addie Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Like Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. He's my great-great uncle. I just call him Uncle Albus."

"That is so cool. What's it like being related to him?"

"Well he's pretty crazy, in a good way. And he tells some of the best jokes."

"Really? I never would have pegged him as the type." George said.

"Oh trust me, he is. So what's your family like?" She asked them.

Fred and George smiled and then started telling her all about their family. "Bill graduated last year, Charlie's in his seventh year."

"Percy's in fourth. Ron will start next year."

"Ginny will start the year after that."

"Woah, that's a big family. I wish my family was that big. But my sister Mia will start the same year as your brother, Ron. I think you guys will like her. She's pretty big into pranks and tricks. But not as much as my younger sister, Aria. She'll start school two years after Mia."

"Sounds like our kinda girls." Fred said with a smile.

They continued to talk until they reached Hogwarts. They walked over to Hagrid and Fred and George were shocked when they saw the half-giant. "Hey, Hagrid!" Addie brightly.

"Hullo, Addie. Good to see you. Now, down to the boats. F'rst years, this way to the boats. C'mon, f'rst years."

"This is where we leave you Ms. Dumbledore. Hope to see you in Gryffindor." George said.

When they walked in, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." While they waited for Professor McGonagall to return, the four new friends talked quietly amongst themselves. When she came back, she said, "Come along, the sorting ceremony is about to begin."

She led them down towards the heads' table and they saw a stool with a worn-out hat sitting on it. Professor McGonagall opened up the scroll she was holding and lifted the hat off the stool. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Andrews, Evan."

Evan sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. The hat took a moment before yelling out, "Ravenclaw!"

And the trend continued in this fashion until the professor said, "Dumbledore, Adhara." The hall was usually silent in between each sorting but this time, the silence was deafening. Everyone was scrutinizing her and it was very unnerving; the only thing that calmed her down was her Uncle Albus' kind smile to reassure her along with his signature wink.

She sat on the stool and the hat fell over her eyes. "Ahhh. A Dumbledore, but that's not your real last name is it. But, I see that you have almost no memories of your father. You are also in the dark about half of your mother's lineage. Three fourths of your family tree is hidden from you but I can tell you that with the exception of you father, majority of your family was in Slytherin and like them you will do great things. Slytherin is where you should be."

"But, what about my Uncle Albus, he is one of the greatest wizards that has ever lived and he was in Gryffindor?"

"Excellent point. You should be in Slytherin, but you are just like your mother and Uncle Remus, unrelentingly kind. So be it, Gryffindor!" Addie smiled and jumped off the stool, handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and ran to the Gryffindor table where her cousins were waiting for her. She looked back at the heads' table and her uncle gave her a wink and raised his goblet.

The Sorting continued and along with Addie, several others were sorted into Gryffindor. That night, Katie, Addie, Leanne, and Eloise stayed up and talked to get to know one another.

For the next year, Addie became close friends to all of her housemates especially George Weasley. Fred, George, and Lee would include her with their pranks. At the end of her first year, George and Addie worked on a prank on their own. They set off a color bomb in the great hall. They ran to the Astronomy tower and continued to laugh. "Did you see their faces!? Did you see them?" George said with glee while they continued to laugh.

Then things got a little quiet and the two of them continued to look at each other. Then, tentatively, the two kissed. They pulled away and then repeated the kiss. "Umm, that was..."

"Yeah." Addie said.

"So what does this mean?" George asked.

"George, now is not the best time time to talk about this."

"Then when is?"

"I don't know, but we'll talk." She said before running away.

For the rest of the week, Addie avoided George but he kept trying to corner her to get an answer out of her. On the train, George looked at their compartment and didn't see any of the girls. "Where are the girls? Where's Addie?"

"I think they have their own compartment?" Lee said.

"What?" George said angrily before going to look for them. Fred and Lee looked at each other before jumping up and following their friend.

"Georgie, should you do this. I mean I get that you want Addie to tell you what is going to happen between the two of you but I don't think this is the time."

"It's been a week, Fred. She needs to tell me what she thinks. One way or another."

"George, I'm not arguing with you about that, but I think you should take a step back here. I know that you have been in love with her since you first met, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then at least I'll know and I can stop feeling like an idiot. Now get out of my way." He went to the girls' compartment and found Addie staring out the window with Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Eloise, and Leanne chatting amongst themselves. The six of them looked up when George burst in with Fred and Lee behind him. "Ladies. Addie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ummm, George I don't think that is such a good idea." Addie said.

"Addie, please. I just want to talk." Addie looked at her friends for support especially Katie who was her best friend

"Addie, maybe you should. You two need to talk." Katie said.

With a sigh, Addie nodded and said, "I hate when you are right, Kat." Addie got up and looked at George. "Let's go talk."

They walked over to the compartment that the boys had recently occupied and sat down. "What do you want to talk about, George?"

"What do I want?! I want the conversation that you have been avoiding we talk about. I want to talk about us."

"There is no us, George."

"Only because you are too afraid. I like you, Addie. I have liked you since the day we first met in that bookstore. I want to give whatever this is a try."

"I'm sorry, George but I can't. I have to go."

She got up and quickly tried to walk away, but George grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked at him again and quickly said, "I'm sorry". She then walked away back to her compartment and was quiet for the rest of the trip home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the beginning of the last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see or theories on what you think will happen.

Chapter 3

Mia was excited; she was walking down the street like a girl on a mission with Remus, Chloe, Addie, Aria, and Kingsley walking behind her. They had gotten her robes, cauldron, quills, and other essentials, now all that was left was for her to get an owl, a wand, and her books. They walked to Ollivander's but there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" Mia said after a moment. Then a man appeared from behind a stack of boxes that contained wands.

"Ah, Ms. Black. I was wondering when you would come into my shop."

"Umm, I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No, I don't think I do-"

"Mr. Ollivander, my daughter's last name is Dumbledore."

"Yes, it is but the truth always has a way of coming out of the woodwork. Now, you are here for your wand, correct?" Upon her nodding, Ollivander replied, "Good. Let's begin."

An hour later, Mia still had not found a wand that agreed with her. Ollivander looked at her carefully for a long moment and then to her sister and then back to her. He turned towards the back room and said, "Give me moment, I think I have the perfect wand for you."

Upon his return, he placed a wand into her hand and said, "Cherry, nine and three-quarter inches, good for transfiguration with this phoenix core." Mia waved it and a rainbow of sparks shot out and lit up the room. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"The history of this wand goes hand-in-hand with four others. The phoenix whose feather resides in your wand, gave three others. One is in your sister's wand. The others have yet to find its masters. Now it is rumored that these wands belong to four witches of great power. Witches from a long line of witches and wizards. Not to mention the two feathers I took from its mate."

"But there is only three of us." Mia said.

"So it would seem."

"You said my wand was connected to six wands. What about the other two wands?"

"Ahh, yes. Your phoenix was mated with a phoenix that gave two feathers. One I just sold yesterday. The other, I sold a long time ago. That wand was known for causing destruction and terror where ever it and the wizard who controlled it went. The most vicious wizard our kind has ever seen." When he saw the terror on the girls' faces he said, "Do not be troubled, I believe you three will do a great deal of things together."

After paying, they're mother quickly ushered them out of the shop and to the bookstore. Once there, they found their books quickly while their mother was in line to pay with Remus and Kingsley, the girls decided to look around. Mia wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." She said trying to help him pick up his books.

"That's alright." She looked up and saw a boy with red hair about her age scrambling to pick up his books.

"Are you a first year too?"

"Yeah. I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Mia Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? After you related to-"

"Yeah, he's my great uncle."

"Wow, you're going to have it made at school. You can probably get away with anything."

"I don't think so. My mom made sure of that."

"Hey, Ron, mum is looking for you." Fred said with George coming up behind him.

"Oh does ickle Ronnie have a girlfriend?" George asked teasingly.

"Shut up. Mia, these are my brothers, Fred and George. They're going to be in third year."

"Hi. Wait a minute, Fred and George? My sister Addie talks about the two of you all the time."

"Addie is your sister?" Fred inquired.

"Is she here?" George asked desperately.

"Umm, yeah. Actually she's right over there." Mia replied pointing behind the boys. "Addie!"

Addie looked up and her eyes were immediately drawn to George. She smiled at them but it was somewhat forced. "Hey, guys. How has your summer been?"

"Not bad. Yours?"

"Can't complain. Is this your brother?"

"Yeah. This is Ron. Ron this is the lovely and beguiling Addie Dumbledore." Fred said.

"Beguiling? Well that's one I've never been called before."

"You are." George said quietly.

"So, are you heading back to the States after you finish your shopping?"

"We're actually staying in Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer."

"Why?" George asked.

"My mom and uncles want to move back to the UK. It makes more sense since my uncle and aunt can transfer here for work and they won't be so far away if something happens to us. So, while the three of them are packing up the house, Mia, Aria and I are going to be here."

"Well that's not right. You three should come stay with us." Fred said.

"What?!" the other four looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah. You three should come stay with us."

"Fred, that is very nice of you to offer, but this is for two weeks and I haven't even met your parents or the rest of your family. And it's so last minute that it would be an imposition."

"Don't worry. My mom has been going on and on about inviting you over. She'll love it. And if you don't believe me, why don't we go find her and ask her."

They walked over to the register and saw they're mothers, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley talking pleasantly with one another. "Hi, mom." Addie said.

"Hi, sweetie, did you find all of your books?"

"Mhmm."

"Great. Mia, here are your books."

"Mom, where is uncle Remus?" Mia asked taking her books from her mother.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling too well so he went home. Mia, Addie, Aria I want you two to meet Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Hi." The girls said shyly.

"They're beautiful, Chloe." Molly said. "My sons, Fred and George just go on and on about your daughter, Addie. Oh and these are children: Fred, George, Ron, Percy is over there looking at the books, and this one here is my youngest, Ginny."

"Wow. I remember you were pregnant with Fred and George but I didn't know you had any more children after that." Kingsley said.

"Yes. And we love each one."

"Mum, Addie and Mia and Ari need a place to stay for the rest of holiday." Fred said.

"Really?" Arthur and Molly looked to Chloe for an explanation.

"Well, we are moving from California and we are packing up the house and it would be easier if the girls stayed here in Diagon Alley while we packed up."

"Nonsense they can't stay here by themselves. They will come stay with us." Arthur said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Fred, George, Ron, why don't you help them get their things together." Molly said.

"Thank you so much for this, Molly, Arthur. I can't thank you enough."

"It's no trouble."

"Hey, Ginny, why don't you come with us." Addie said as the six of them walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

After getting they're things together, they flooed over to the Burrow. They spent the week there catching up and telling Ginny, Ron, Aria and Mia about their misadventures at Hogwarts. George tried to get Addie alone so the two could talk, but she always found a way to change the subject or avoid him altogether.

On the last day at the burrow, they were packing to go to Hogwarts when George finally had a chance to talk to Addie. He knocked on his sister's door where Addie was staying and was packing up her trunk for the next day. "Hey, are you almost ready for tomorrow?" George asked.

"Just about. What about you and your better half?"

"Yeah. Just about. Listen, I just wanted to talk to you about what we talked at the end of term last year."

"George-"

"No, just listen. I really like you. I have liked you since the day I met you. I want to be with you, just please give me a chance."

"George, just listen to me for a second. I really like you too, but let's say that we did go out and then all we do is fight and then we can't stand each other afterwards. If I lost you as a friend I would be devastated. No matter what I feel, I would rather have a small part of you then no part at all."

"I can understand that."

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up."

"Well you wouldn't be you if you did." She sighed before continuing, "Just please, give me some time to think about it."

"Alright."

Amelia was not someone that would easily get nervous or scared, but today she was a bundle of nerves. Despite her older sister's assurances, she was still terrified about the night's events. She was anxious to hear what the hat would say to her. Addie told her about what the hat told her during her sorting and she was curious to know what it would say to her. The only things that gave her comfort were the friends she met, Ron and Harry. They kept her strong. When it was her turn to be sorted. Harry squeezed her hand for support before she went to sit on the stool. As soon as the hat touched her head, it started to talk. "Ah, another faux Dumbledore. You and your older sister are similar in nature, both of your are stubborn and strong-willed but with some mischief in you but you have more of a healing nature. Your time will come young one. But now I know that you are anxious to know which house you belong to. Much like your older sister, you don't know much about yourself and your family. I told your sister, that half of your family was in Gryffindor while the other half was in Slytherin. You would do well there."

"No I want to be with my sister and where my mother and Uncle Remus were sorted. Please, put me in Gryffindor."

"Very well, young one. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed out.

She jumped up and sat next to her sister who gave her a quick hug.

That night, hundreds of miles away in Wilshire, England, Lucius Malfoy was seething. He tore the letter that his son sent him and burned it as well. He then poured himself a drink and stared into the flames of the fireplace. Soft clicks on the stones of the manor alerted the Lord of the manor that his wife was near but he didn't turn to look at her. She hugged him from behind, and he leaned back a little and placed one of his hands over hers. "What is it? You are tense, my love."

"Draco, sent me a letter."

"Already?" she said with a chuckle.

"I asked him to inform me about his sorting after it happened."

"Oh? Let me guess. Slytherin."

Lucius chuckled and went to pour his wife a drink as well. "Yes, was there ever any doubt?"

"No." She took a delicate sip before she saw that her husband had tensed again. "Is there more?"

"Yes. I knew that the Dark Lord's next descendent, Amelia, was in Draco' year so I told him to keep an eye on her as well as to try and befriend her if he could."

"And did he?" Narcissa asked looking away not liking the thought of her precious son being used as a pawn to further his father's advancement when and if the Dark Lord returned.

"From what he says, they did not get off to the best of starts and it would also appear that their mother's influence runs deep and much like her older sister, Amelia was sorted into Gryffindor. Now if there was any chance of Draco getting close to the girl, that is lost."

"Maybe it is for the best."

"How so?"

"Well, who is to say that he will even return? All of this worrying and planning could be for nothing at all."

"I assure you, my dear. He will return again. I will make sure of it. And should the first way fail. I have found another way." He walked over to his desk and pulled out an old, black leather book. "He will return, Narcissa, and we need to be on the right side when it does happen." The couple didn't say anything for the rest of the evening and just continued to drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the beginning of the last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see or theories on what you think will happen.

Chapter 4:

Two years had passed since Mia was sorted into Gryffindor and she had just finished her second year while her older sister had finished her third. Their sister Aria could not wait for the summer to be over so that she could finally start school too. Over the course of those two years, Addie became more responsible and looked after her sisters more than ever, Mia became even more beautiful and it was starting to get her some unwanted attention from men and boys alike but she never lost her modesty, and Aria became more playful and mischievous as ever.

Even so, their mother couldn't be more proud of the young ladies that they had become. After the fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets, Chloe knew that it would probably be best if she and the girls had a change of scenery for a while. As soon as term ended, she took the girls to New York for a week, then San Francisco, the Los Angeles, and finally Hawaii for 2 weeks where they visited her mother, Arianna. Chloe had been trying to convince Arianna to move back to London with them. She didn't like that her mother was living on her own after her step-father died. Her older sisters and younger brother moved back to London within the past five years only her younger sister was living in Portugal with her husband and children where he was an ambassador for the Minister. "Mom, I don't understand why you don't want to come back to London. All of your friends are there. Everyone misses you."

"Honey, it took me a long time to find any form of peace. I finally found an extent of it. Even though I know that it will be short-lived but I need to be here right now. This is where I belong for right now. I will come back eventually, but for now, this is where I have to stay. Don't be sad, darling, I suspect that I will have to return back to London sooner than I would like."

She then looked outside to see all of her grandchildren playing outside. All of her children came to visit her with their children and they were out playing on the beach. Her oldest grandchild, Mark was teaching the youngest of her grandchildren how to surf with the help of some of the older children. They all looked so happy and she knew that sometime in the near future, their peace would be completely shattered.

"How is she?" Arianna asked looking at Mia refferring to the whole ordeal with the chamber of secrets.

"She says she's fine."

"Does she know?"

"If she did, she could not be this calm and happy. She also would have told Addie who probably would have gotten into a screaming match with me for not telling them. So I think for now, we are in the clear. But, I fear I may have to tell them soon."

"I fear the same." She sighed and then looked at her daughter. "Chloe, I never told you how sorry I am."

"Sorry for what?"

"For all that you have suffered because of your father. And how I know that your children will suffer as well and it is all my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with him, if I didn't believe that he could be saved then none if this would have happened to you."

"Mom, do you regret having me?"

"I regret many things, but having you was one of my greatest joys. Never doubt that. And I may regret falling in love with your father, but I also don't regret it in equal measure because it got me you. And despite everything, I think in his own way, your father did love me. You are special, Chloe, and I have a feeling that your children will be even more so."

"Well, I think I am more like you than I would care to admit. We both fell in love with men that we knew were bad for us. But we fell for them anyways."

"I understand not telling them about your father, but are you going to tell them about their own father?"

"On some days, they don't seem to care. Even Addie says he walked away so why should they care about who he was. But then there are days where I think the curiosity just eats away at them because they will fight me to know who there father is. I don't tell them anything of course, but I just have this feeling that something has to give."

"You feel this way because you are of my line. You have the blood of seers and elementals in your blood. You can sense that something is going to happen with Sirius. And if that is the case, then think about your own past, when you found out about your father, you were so angry with me, I thought you would never forgive me. I can tell you that either way your daughters will be angry with you, but I suggest that you tell them. It will be better coming from you than from someone else."

"I know that you are right, but I'm not ready for them to lose every ounce of their innocence just yet."

"Just don't wait too long."

By the second week of August, the Dumbledore family was back in London with Remus. Kinglsey had to stay behind in England when they went to Hawaii because he was unable to get out of work. "Mom, do you think Uncle Kingsley will like this tribal necklace I got for him?" Aria asked.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Chloe said leaning down to hug her daughter when they were waiting for their portkey to be activated.

When they reached their home, they saw a strange sight. There were aurors and ministry officials everywhere.

"Mom, what's going on?" Mia nervously inquired.

"I don't know. Remus?"

"Maybe Kingsley invited some people over for dinner?" Remus replied but even he could hear the uneasiness in his voice. Remus was not particularly fond of the ministry nor was Chloe. The ministry made it their mission to persecute anyone who was different like Remus. There was even a time before they had moved to Los Angeles all those years ago, that the ministry thought Chloe and Remus were a couple and threatened to take her children away from her if she did not end things. After a huge blowout and reassurance from her great uncle Albus that the two of them were in fact not together, did they finally back off. This imposition of officials felt exactly like that day to both of them, but they kept calm knowing that the girls were already weary and on edge.

When they entered the house, they saw Kingsley, Albus, Aberforth, Moody, Chloe's uncle Anthony and his son A.J., and Chloe's own brother, Brian were having a heated conversation with the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Rufus Scrimgeour, Dawlish, and several others ministry officials including Lucius Malfoy. "What is going on here?" Chloe asked.

"Ah, Ms. Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin, there you two are. Where have you been?" The minister asked.

"We were on our way back from the states. We were visiting family. May I ask why half of the ministry has been moved to our home?"

The minister ignored her question and continued, "We knew that you and your family were in the states, but you were due back hours ago. Where were you in the mean time?"

"Excuse me. But that is none of your business." Chloe replied angrily.

Remus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm her down and he knew that he had to take over the situation otherwise she would have attacked one of them. "We were delayed for several hours at the embassy but we did not know why. We only just arrived back in London an hour ago. What is this concerning, minister?"

Umbridge made a comment under her breath about filthy werewolves when Mia turned to her angrily and said, "Shut up, who are you to come into our home and start passing judgements?"

Everyone was stunned that she said this and made them realize that the children were still in the room. "Chloe, perhaps the children should go and visit the Weasleys while this conversation takes place." Albus said with a gentle smile.

Lucius scoffed but then turned on a charming smile for the officials in attendance and said, "Or perhaps they can go to my family's estate and spend some time with my wife and son, after all they are f-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Brian replied angrily.

"I was simply suggesting it."

"Well keep your suggestions to yourself."

"That's right, we are not anything to one another." Chloe agreed with her brother. She then turned to her daughters and said, "Girls, why don't you firecall the Weasleys and see if it is alright if you go over there for the rest of the day."

"But, mom, were tired and gross from traveling." Addie complained.

"Addie, do not argue with me. Just go. I'll come get you when we are done here." The three girls left through the fireplace and Chloe signaled that they should wait a few minutes to make sure they were gone before continuing the conversation. She then turned to Lucius, "How dare you say something like that in front of my daughters?"

"Well it is true; through your husband and my wife we are family."

"My children may be related to you by blood, but nothing more and there will never be anything more and don't you dare ever try anything like that again."

"Chloe, you should really listen to what they are here for." Anthony said.

"Fine, say what you have to say and then get out."

"Well, as you are no doubt aware, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and-"

"Excuse me?" Remus asked shocked.

"There's no need for me to repeat anything, Mr. Lupin." Fudge grunted out.

Chloe was lost in thought and did not hear the minister go on. Her only thoughts were about Sirius, their past, their children, if he was alright, if he is hurt, and all that he suffered over the last twelve years. "Ms. Dumbledore, have you heard anything that I have said?" Fudged asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking you if had any contact with the criminal."

"His name is Sirius. Just because he is a criminal, it does not mean that he has no rights."

"Mhmm, I'm sorry to say, dear, but that is exactly what being a convicted felon means." Umbridge interrupted.

"Don't even get me started on you." Chloe said icily.

"We are getting off topic." Scrimengour interrupted, "Ms. Dumbledore, have you had any contact with Black?"

"How could I have had any contact with Black. He is a high security prisoner, which means no visitors, number one. Two, I have been in the States for the summer and I just now learned of his escape, so how could I have possibly been in contact with him?"

"Forgive me, Ms. Dumbledore, but the timing of your trip along with his escape and your past history give us cause to believe that you may have been involved."

Chloe was about to start yelling and cursing and quite possibly throwing hexes if Albus did not start speaking that exact moment. "This talk is premature. There is no evidence besides my niece's past that connects her to Black and until there is any, I hope she and her family will be kept in peace."

"Yeah, and not harassed by the likes of all of you." A.J. added.

"Calm yourself, nephew. Is there anything else that will be needed right now, minister? As you can see, my niece and her family are very tired."

"No, not for the moment. But keep yourselves open for interrogations for until Black is captured, everyone is in danger. He is not the man you remember and for the sake of your daughters I hope you take that into consideration."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked.

"It means that we all know you still maintain his innocence and you may put your daughters lives in danger by trying to help a man who has become severely deranged by serving a life sentence surrounded by dementors." Lucius replied before anyone else could.

Chloe, unable to take any more, fired a stinging hex at Malfoy. She went to attack further, but was held back by her brother, cousin, and friends. Dumbledore quickly healed Malfoy who turned his nasty glare towards Chloe before saying to the minister, "You see minister, this is what I have been telling you for years, she is as deranged as the man she you to give herself to. Her daughters should be taken away from her so they are not tainted by her poisonous nature. They are more than welcome to stay with myself and my family. We are family after all."

"Like hell, you bastard. My daughters will never be with the likes of you." Chloe yelled trying to break free from the men restraining her.

"Minister, I can assure you, that my granddaughter is a wonderful mother, and puts nothing before those three. They are the most important things in her life and she will let nothing hurt them including her feelings for anyone." Aberforth said.

"My brother is right, minister. I can attest to that behavior."

"Very well. But you will be watched, Ms. Dumbledore."

"Can't wait." And one by one the ministry officials began to leave.

Aberforth turned to his granddaughter and started his scolding. "What were you thinking, behaving like that?"

"I'm sorry, grandfather, I just lost it. Sometimes you just lose it."

"You can't afford to just lose it around these people. Look what they could have almost done, place your daughters with Lucius bloody Malfoy. They have much more power than we do and can do whatever they like. Can you try and grasp that concept."

"The concept is grasped. The execution is a little elusive."

"A little, you were acting like a fishwife."

"Enough. We are all very tired. Let's let this information sink in and continue this conversation in a few days."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Lupin. We'll see you in a few days. Come everyone, let them rest."

Chloe didn't say anything to anyone, she just went to bed once the girls came home.

After tossing and turning all night, Chloe got out of bed early and began to pack an overnight bag. She took her things downstairs and began to make breakfast for everyone in the house.

One by one, they all came downstairs hearing the sizzling of bacon and sweet smell of french toast mixed with berries. As they were eating, Chloe, cleared her throat and said, "So, I'm going to be going away for a few days."

"Where are you going, mom?" Aria inquired.

"I'm going to help a friend of mine. And that is all you need to know." Chloe added quickly and sternly before any of them questioned her further, but Remus and Kingsley understood where she was going. "So you three be good for Moony and Kingsley."

"We always are." Mia replied with an innocent smile.

"I'm sure." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Chloe apparated from Essex to Southampton where she and Sirius had their first home together before being forced to move to Los Angeles when Mia was first born.

She looked at everything in the house with a sad smile. The last time they were here, was right after they were attacked there. They stayed at Hogwarts for a few days before going back with members of the order to gather their belongings for the move to the states. She finally reached her bedroom and the tears that she had been holding in began to spill when she saw a letter addressed to her from Sirius from one of his nights on guard for the order. She clutched the letter and began sobbing quietly. While crying, she heard a noise and some shuffling downstairs. She quickly wiped her tears and pulled out her wand before walking downstairs. Chloe entered the kitchen and was shocked at who she found lying on the floor. "Sirius?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the beginning of the last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see or theories on what you think will happen.

Chapter 5:

At first, he didn't turn so she said repeated his name, "Sirius?" He turned, but the man before her was not the love of her life. Well at least not as she remembered. His normal tan complexion had turned a waxy, pale color. His teeth had yellowed, his face and sunken in, and his shoulder-length hair had grown and was matted and dirty. This was not the man she had fallen in love with, this was a shell of his former self.

"Chlo?" Sirius whispered in his raspy voice. It sounded as if he hadn't taken a normal sip of water for weeks. He blinked a few times just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him before he began walking towards her. When he was close enough to touch, he reached his hand out and brought it up to her face. That's when he noticed how much she was shaking. "Are you afraid of me, Chloe?"

"Should I be?" She asked trying to be brave and even she could her the fear in her voice. Sirius had been in jail surrounded by dementors, relieving his horrible past and sins over and over again. It would be enough to drive anyone mad. Enough to make said person hurt or even kill the people that they love most in this world.

"I should say yes, but you know that I could never hurt you." He said walking away from her before going to look out the window once again.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them where they were each trying to find something to say. It used to be so easy to talk to one another. Time truly was cruel. "Sirius, what are you doing here? You know that this will be one of the first places they will check to look for you."

"I know, but I had to see this place for myself."

"Why?"

"Because. I didn't know where you were. This is the closest I could get to being near you. I've been here for a week hoping that you would show up so that I could see you one more time before I set off to do what I escaped Azkaban for."

"And what is that? Hurting Harry?"

"Of course not -"

"Look, Sirius, I don't want to hear it. But you need to leave here as soon as you can."

"I will. I just had to see you. I had to hold on to that hope."

"I understand." There was another awkward silence between them before she started laughing lightly.

"What is so funny?"

"It's just, I remember you to be one of the most vain people that has ever lived. I mean you had more haircare products than I did. And now, look at you. It's just a little funny."

"I can't help but agree with you there, love." Sirius said cracking a smile.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up a bit."

After Sirius had showered and brushed his teeth, she began to cut his hair back down to its normal length. "Did you suffer?" She whispered so softly that she didn't think he heard her.

"Everyday. But the true torture was being away from you and the girls. How are they?"

"They are wonderful. Addie is a Gryffindor in her fourth year and is the top of her class and Mia is a Gryffindor in her third year who is just as smart as her sister. She is actually best friends with Harry."

"Was there ever any doubt they would be?"

"Never. The next generation of the marauders."

"Absolutely."

Chloe considered telling him about Aria but was unsure how to even bring the subject up. How does one casually bring up someone's unknown daughter. She thought about it for so long that she finished cutting his hair. "There, all done." They both looked at him in the mirror and smiled. He almost looked like his old self again and it was nice to pretend that he was.

They walked downstairs to eat the food that Chloe had prepared while he was in the shower. "So, I made French Onion Soup. I know that you used to love it and will be good for your stomach considering you haven't had a proper meal in years and you shouldn't eat anything too heavy right away."

"You always look out for me." Sirius said digging into the soup while Chloe cut up some bread.

She couldn't help but imagine Sirius and her daughters sitting around this table together, with Sirius telling jokes and teaching his daughters how to hold a spoon in place on their noses. The thought brought a smile to her face, but it left just as quickly as it came and instead left a deep frown knowing that it was just a fantasy and it would never happen. Even if Sirius did meet his daughters, it could never be like that. They would never just be a normal family, she thought sadly.

She brought the bread over to the table and sat down across from him with a glass of wine. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not really hungry." She picked up the wine bottle and refilled her glass. She looked to him and silently asked if he wanted some to which he nodded. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

After Sirius finished eating, he offered to do the dishes since Chloe had cooked. Chloe took her glass of wine and the bottle into the sitting room and stared into the flames in the fireplace, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice when Sirius sat next to her. She only noticed his presence when he reached for the bottle to refill his own glass and then topped off hers.

They sat in silence for several hours before Chloe finally whispered, "Did you suffer?"

"The true torture was being away from you. I would take on a hundred dementors if it meant that I could be with you for one more day."

"Don't say that." She put her glass down before getting up and walking over to the window and leaning her head against the cool glass. It gave her some relief against her now hot skin. She didn't know if it was from the amount of alcohol she had consumed or her unresolved feelings for Sirius resurfacing or both. She decided to go with the former, not wanting to admit that she still loved him knowing that it was never going to work out. They could never have a future together. Not one that would last anyways.

Sirius stared at her back for a long time before coming up behind her and taking her into her arms. He turned her around and noticed the tears on her cheeks. "Don't cry, love. I'm here now." He whispered, using his thumbs to wipe at the salty tears.

"But for how long, an hour, a day, a month, a year? I can't live like that."

"I understand. But we do have right now, we have this moment. We should make the most of it while we can."

She looked up at him with a few tears still leaking out of her eyes, she took a hold of his face in her hands. "I want to try something." She got up on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to his for the briefest of moments. She took her hands off his face and pulled away to see that Sirius still had his eyes closed. When he opened them, she smiled and began, "I had to do that at least-" Sirius pulled her back and kissed her with all the passion that had been pent up for the last twelve years. When air became necessary, they pulled apart and Chloe said "Once."

Sirius laughed at that. "You are still the same, Chloe that I fell in love with all of those years ago." He brought her in for another kiss before he picked her up and pinned her to the wall.

Several hours later, they were lying on the rug in front of the fireplace with a sheet covering their naked bodies and a couple of pillows that Chloe had conjured. Chloe was asleep but Sirius was content to just watch her, to memorize her face and the rest of her body. He started running his hands along her causing her to stir. "Good morning." Sirius said, stealing a kiss.

"Morning." Sirius stomach started rumbling and the two went into the kitchen to get some food.

This pattern of getting reacquainted with one another in more ways than one continued for the rest of the week. Chloe only left to go to the store down the hill to get some supplies. On the sixth day, Sirius was moving some boxes when Chloe's bag fell on the floor. He picked it up and started putting everything back in when he came across a picture from Christmas years ago. Addie looked to be about seven, Mia was six and there was Kingsley helping them open presents and there was Remus and to Sirius' shock, he had his arm around Chloe and she was holding a three-year-old. He always knew that there was a chance Chloe would move on, in fact he hoped she did find happiness with someone, but to know that person was his best friend hurt more than he could even imagine.

He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and took several swigs straight from the bottle trying to wrap his head around what he had just discovered. By the time Chloe got back, he was completely drunk. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you had another child?" He grunted out.

"Sirius I can explain."

"Explain what, how while I was rotting away in a jail cell for crime I did not commit, you were screwing my best friend and proceeded to have his bastard?" He threw that bottle at the wall and it shattered into hundreds of pieces, scaring Chloe. "Tell me something, does he know your body as well as I do? Does he know what makes you cry out or roll your eyes into the back of your head?" He asked menacingly while stalking towards her like a predator.

"Sirius, please." she pleaded when he boxed her in.

"Please what, Chloe. Don't be angry, upset? Well I am!" She flinched when he put both of his arms on the walls next to her waist and he leaned down next to her ear. "So I'll ask again, are you afraid of me." She nodded, "Good, you should be." He grabbed her roughly and proceeded to brutally make love to her against the wall. Even though she did not get much pleasure from it, she welcomed and craved it all because she never knew when she would see him again.

When Sirius was done, he put her down and she slumped to the floor. She watched him adjust everything before he cast one more look at her and silently left the house. "Goodbye, Sirius." She pulled her knees up and cried while hugging herself. This was how Remus found her and brought her home the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see or theories on what you think will happen.

Chapter 6:

On August 31st, the Dumbledore family found themselves in Diagon Alley. Mia and Harry hugged each other tightly when they saw each other and chuckled to themselves while Hermione and Ron started bickering yet again. The source of their enmity this time was Hermione's new cat, Crookshanks, who had taken a liking to attacking Scabbers. "When will those two every learn to get along?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Come on, Lia, you know that will never happen."

"I guarantee that those two will fall madly in love with each other. That's what always happens."

"Why did you have to go and ruin it?"

"Because I'm a romantic." She said dramatically while pretending to swoon into his arms causing Harry to laugh rather loudly.

"Hey, Mia, mom wanted to know if you needed anything else from the Alley?" Aria asked.

"Umm, can you just have mom get me some more quills?" Mia looked to Harry and said, "I don't think you met my younger sister, Harry, this is Aria."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry we couldn't meet last year but I got the flu and my uncle stayed behind to take care of me."

"That's alright. What do you still need to get from the stores?" Harry asked.

"Oh well, Mia's books were sold out but they got some more in today so they just need to go and pick those up. Otherwise she got everything else."

"Well that and mom said that I could get an owl or a cat if I wanted one so we are going to look at the ones they have. She said if you wanted one, you could come and get one too."

"You might as well, with the amount of letters you send me, poor Hedwig must get so tired." Chloe said walking up to them.

"I think she rather enjoys it, every time she comes back, she is a very happy mood." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, this is my mom, Chloe Dumbledore. Mom, this is Harry-"

"Potter. You don't have to tell me who he is. Hello, Harry nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry we weren't able to properly talk the two times we met each other last year, but the circumstances surrounding the events were not ideal."

Harry nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. The first time, they met was only a brief interaction of pleasantries before the Malfoys showed up and ruined it.

Flashback

 _"Well if it isn't famous, Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."Draco growled. At this point, Fred and George came over with Percy and Addie. George put his arm around Addie's shoulders to keep her close._

 _"Leave him alone, he didn't want all of that." Ginny defended Harry._

 _"Look, Potter, you go yourself a girlfriend." Draco sneered._

 _"Why don't you just shove off, Malfoy?" Mia asked._

 _Before Draco could respond, a cane with a silver snake attached to it, came down on his shoulder. "Now, now, Draco, play nicely." Lucius looked them over with a sneer before putting a smirk on his pale face. "Mr. Potter, Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." He looked intently at Harry's scar and said, "Forgive me, but your scar is legend as is the wizard who gave it to you."_

 _"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."_

 _"You must be very brave to speak his name. Or very foolish."_

 _"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione piped up._

 _"And you must be, Ms. Granger. Draco has told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"_

 _Lucius then looked at the Weasley children and his smirk returned to his face."I suppose this is the best your father could do. You must go hungry for a month with the amount of money he had to spend." If it was even possible, his smirk grew even more when he saw the Dumbledore girls gathered there. "Well it looks like there is more than Lockhart and Potter here that are celebrities. The Dumbledore sisters are here as well." Lucius drawled putting emphasis on the Dumbledore. "Where is your mother she is an old friend."_

 _"Don't act like we were anything more than passing acquaintances, Lucius." Chloe said coming up to the group._

 _"Well, Chloe Dumbledore, good of you to grace us with your presence." He cleared his throat before continuing, "Your daughters are just as beautiful as their mother, although the youngest clearly favors her father." He stopped when he noticed the murderous look that Chloe gave him. Just then Arthur Weasley came over and tried to usher all of the children out of the store._

 _"Busy time at the ministry, Arthur. All those raids, I do hope they are paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this I would say not." He pointed to Ginny's second-hand books. "What is the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they don't even pay you well for it?"_

 _"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."_

 _"Clearly, and I thought your family could sink no lower."_

 _Just then Arthur, lunged at Lucius. Both of them fell to the ground and started fighting being encouraged by those around them except for Chloe and Mrs. Weasley who were trying to break them up. Hagrid was the only who was able to break up the two._

 _When Arthur fell, Amelia fell as well dropping all of her books. Hermione started to help her clean everything up but they had trouble finding one of her books. Lucius picked up the book and said, "Here, girl, hold onto it, you never know when someone might try to steal something away from you." Lucius dropped the book into her cauldron, but what no one noticed was that another small black book was placed into her cauldron. This book set many things into motion including Harry discovering that one of his best friends was a relative of Voldemort's. However, Harry had yet to tell anyone._

End Flashback

"I knew you when you were just a baby. Even back then, the two of you were inseparable. Whenever, it was time to go home, you would start wailing. The only way we were able to leave was when the two of you fell asleep." She looked at Harry and continued, "I always knew that you would be as handsome as James. But you still have Lily's beautiful, expressive eyes."

"You were close to my parents?"

"You never told me that, mom."

"You're mother was like a sister to me. And your father became like an unofficial, annoying older brother. He liked to tease me to no end."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Come one Aria, we have to get your stuff. Why don't you two come along? I can tell you more about your parents if you like Harry."

"That sounds wonderful, Ms. Dumbledore."

"Please, call me Chloe."

They went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up Aria's books and then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Aria chose a Brown owl and Mia chose a Tawny one. The entire time, Chloe told Harry about her friendship with James and Lily. The final story of the night was, James pulling a prank on Dumbledore himself. "He then put the potion into Dumbledore's morning tea. Ten minutes later, His beard turned into different colors of the rainbow. My uncle Albus thought it was hilarious. He didn't punish James but he did get even with him."

"What did Dumbledore do?" Harry asked eagerly.

"That is a story for another day. I'll tell you about it the next time I see you. Now you two need to get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. Third year will be harder with the extra classes you need to take. Get some rest and I promise you the next time I see you, you will hear the rest of the story."

With that Harry and Mia went up to bed. "Your mum is amazing."

"She is pretty great." Mia replied proudly.

Chloe smiled watching the two friends walking up the stairs.

Arthur came up to her and asked, "How are you, Chloe?"

"I'm fine. What about yourself."

"The same. We haven't really had a chance to talk since last year."

"I know, it was just a bit overwhelming."

"I understand. This year must be the even more so."

"It is, but I know him, he would never hurt me."

"I know you like to believe that but all those years in prison with no human contact can drive a person mad. Just promise me that you won't do anything to put your life in danger."

"I promise. You are a good friend." Chloe smiled up at Arthur. When Arthur left, she let her smile fall off her face. She should have told him about her interaction with Sirius but she was afraid and ashamed. But tomorrow, her girls would be at Hogwarts and they would be safe there.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see or theories on what you think will happen.

Chapter 7:

As they walked to King's Cross Station, Aria asked for the millionth time where Remus was. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but he was too sick to come. But he has a surprised prepared for the three of you tonight." Chloe said hiding her smile.

"How can he have a surprise for us tonight?"

"Don't you worry about that. You just worry about getting sorted, alright?"

"Yeah, you better not end up in Slytherin, Aria." One of the twins said.

"Don't worry, I'll be a Gryffindor."

"I don't know, you are pretty good at manipulating people." Mia smirked.

"So are you and Addie, but the two of you ended up in Gryffindor." Aria protested.

"Don't worry about it, Aria, the hat almost put us into Slytherin but it changed its' mind at the last minute." Addie said trying to comfort her sister.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you really want to be in a certain house, if you ask it, it takes that into consideration."

"I'll try it." Aria said with a smile. The three of them hugged their mother and their Uncle Kingsley who showed up just to see them off before getting on the train.

Mia turned to her friends and asked them to find a compartment while she helped her Aria find a seat with some first years. "You didn't have to leave your friends, Mia."

"I wanted to help you, Aria, you're my baby sister, it's my job to help you." Mia said with a smile.

They found a compartment with a few first years. Before Mia left, she hugged Aria and said, "If I don't see you before the ceremony, good luck."

"Thanks, Mia. I'll see you in the Common Room."

"I better."

Mia walked down the rows of compartments until she found the one where her friends were along with a sleeping figure. When Mia opened the door, she was shocked to see who the sleeping figure was. "Uncle Remus?"

"Wait, Professor Lupin is your uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. This must be the surprise my mom was talking about. He must be taking over one of the teaching positions which is great. He always has a tough time keeping a job."

"How come?" Hermione inquired.

"He's … umm... sick a lot. Good of Dumbledore to consider him though. He'll be an amazing teacher. Trust me, he is wonderful at breaking things down so they could be understood. When we were in primary school, he was the one who helped us with our homework."

"He seems a bit bookish to me." Ron muttered.

"He is, but don't worry, he caused his fair share of mischief when he was in school."

"Wicked, we'll be able to get away with anything with him here."

"No we won't, Ronald. We will not take advantage of the fact that he is Mia's uncle." Hermione said.

"Fine. But if he gives us a pass I'm not saying no."

"Mia, is he really asleep?" Harry asked.

"He looks to be, why?"

"I have to tell you guys something."

So Harry told them all about what Mr. Weasley told him before they got on the train about Sirius Black.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron. "No one knows how he got out of Azkaban. No one's ever done it before. And he was top security prisoner too."

"I think my mom went to school with him. I think they were friends."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"When we were really little, Addie and I went through our mom's stuff and found pictures of our mom. One of them I remember her being thrown into the lake by two boys. One of them was my Uncle Remus. The other sorta looked like a younger, less crazy version of Black. When mom got the news about Sirius, she got really quiet and started looking at those albums again. And ..."

"And, she sorta disappeared for a week before she started looking through all of these albums. I don't know where she went."

"You think your mum went to look for him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. She may have gone to look for him or capture him, I just don't know. All I know is, something happened in that week because when she came back, she wasn't the same. I just want him gone so my mom can be happy again."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione asked. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too..."

"What's that noise?" Ron cut Hermione off. A faint, tiny sort of whistle was coming form somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," Mia said. Harry got up and opened his trunk to pull out his pocket sneakoscope. It was glowing and spinning wildly.

"Oh, it's the sneakoscope I sent you. Cheap thing. It was acting this way when I sent it to you."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy when you sent it."

"Well... I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys... but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"I'll put it back in my trunk so it doesn't wake your uncle." Harry said.

"We can get it checked in Hogsmeade in Dervish and Banges, they sell magical instruments and stuff."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Mia began to tell them about Hogsmeade. "It just sucks that I won't be able to see any of it."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked Mia.

"My mom didn't sign mine or Addie's slips this year. She's worried about Black coming to the grounds and she's scared that he might do something, especially since Addie and I look so much like our mom."

"She thinks he'll hurt one of you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Mia. I can't go either. My uncle didn't sign my slip either."

"Why don't you two ask McGonagall or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle-"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose-"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission." Harry replied.

"But if we're with him, Black wouldn't dare." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish. Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?" Hermione snapped.

Then the two of them began fighting about Crookshanks again.

Some time later, Malfoy and his goons sulked into the compartment and would have tried something if Professor Lupin wasn't there causing them to leave.

"I'm not taking any crap from Malfoy this year. I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and-" Ron said angrily.

They all shushed him, but Lupin still remained asleep.

They talked amongst themselves when Ron said, "We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. "Great, I'm starving. I want to get to the feast ..."

"We can't be there yet?" Hermione said looking at her watch.

"So why did we stop?" Mia asked.

The train got slower and slower until it got to a full stop and only the rain hitting the windows was heard.

Harry got up and look outside the compartment, he noticed that everyone was doing the same. The train then jolted causing Harry to fall back into the compartment on top of Mia. The two of them were panting and were looking deep into each other's eyes but they didn't know why they were confused about what they felt. They both blushed before getting up.

All of the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Hermione gasped.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked.

"Dunno..." Ron then wiped a bit of the window and peered out. "There's something out there. I think people are coming aboard."

Just then Neville and Ginny stumbled in and asked them what was going on. "I don't know, but why don't you stay with us until we find out." Harry offered.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

"Uncle Remus."

"Quiet, Amelia." Mia knew to be silent then, her family only ever used her proper name when she was in trouble, they wanted her to listen, or they were upset with her.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary. "Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was two cloaked figures that towered to the ceiling. Their faces were completely hidden beneath their hoods. It was dementors. Before Lupin could even react, one dementor attacked Harry and the other attacked Mia. While Harry heard his mother's screams, Mia heard a man's screams of pain and someone repeating the word 'Crucio'.

When Mia woke up she saw her uncle kneeling next to her and Harry surrounded by Hermione and Ron. Neville and Ginny were no where to be seen. They must have gone back to their own compartment she thought to herself.

"Mia, are you alright?" Hermione asked coming over and hugging her.

"I don't know." Mia tried to get up but her legs were wobbly and she fell back down.

"No don't try to stand yet."

"That was a dementor, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Remus said.

"There was someone screaming."

"You heard a woman screaming too?" Harry asked.

"No. Not a woman, but a man."

"Wait, how could the two of you hear two different people screaming?" Ron asked.

They were interrupted by a loud snap. They looked over and Remus had split a large slab of chocolate into several pieces and gave each of them one. "Eat, it will help." Remus got up and said, "I need to have a word with the driver and check on your sisters, Mia. Good thing I taught Addie the patronous charm. I'll be back soon." He told her.

"I still don't understand how we both heard two different people screaming." Mia said.

"Me either."

"It must have something to do with how the dementors affected you." Hermione said. "I mean aside from the obvious, the rest of us were not as affected as the two of you were. There has to be a connection between that and the screams that you heard."

"I guess you're right. I'll ask my uncle about it."

With Addie: Addie was sitting with Katie and the other girls from her year when, Fred, George, and Lee came in. "Ladies, how are we doing this gloomy September morning." Fred said charmingly.

George was somewhat quiet but he smiled all the same. "We're fine. Do you guys need a compartment?" Katie asked.

"Only if you're offering."

"Will we all fit?" Lee asked.

"Sure, as long as someone sits in somebody else's lap." Eloise said.

"I vote Addie and George." Fred said quickly.

"I second that." Katie replied.

Before they knew what hit them, Addie was sitting in George's lap with her back to the window. It was a bit uncomfortable at first. But Addie got over that pretty quickly.

As they were talking, the train abruptly stopped and the jerked. If George didn't have a firm grip on Addie, she would have fallen on her face. The compartment door opened and Malfoy and his cronies came in cowering. Before anyone could say anything, a hooded figure followed in behind them. It surveyed all of them for a moment before going towards Addie.

Addie acted quickly and sent the patronous charm at the figure. Everyone stared at her in shock when the train started working again.

Before anyone could ask about what she just did, the door opened to reveal a man no one had ever seen before. But Addie got up and hugged him. "Hi, Uncle Remus."

"Addie, are you and you're friends alright?"

"We're fine uncle."

"Yeah thanks to Addie. She got rid of that thing." Leanne said.

"What was it?" Lee asked.

"That was a dementor."

"That was a dementor?" George asked. "Now I know what people mean when they talk about them. I never thought I would be happy again."

Remus took another bar of chocolate out of his pocket and gave it to them. "Eat this, it will help to get rid of that chill that all of you are feeling. I'm going to talk with the conductor."

"What about Mia and Aria, have you seen them?"

"They are both fine. Aria and Mia were both affected by the dementors but it is not a big deal, they are both fine now. I will see all of you at school."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You'll know when we get there." Remus said with a smile before leaving them alone.

They were all silent for a few moments before Fred spoke up. "Alright, I'll be the one to do it. How did you know how to get rid of that dementor?"

"My Uncle Remus and Uncle Kingsley taught me."

"Well then maybe he coming to Hogwarts to be a new teacher, that's why he is here." Eloise offered.

"Maybe. It's a good theory. We won't know until tonight." George said.

"Yeah, we'll know tonight." Addie agreed.

Turns out Eloise was right, and Remus was the new Defense professor. Another happy event was the fact the Aria was sorted into Gryffindor. As soon as the feast started, Addie felt a napkin float over to her. She opened it to see a note from George asking her to meet in the Astronomy tower. She sent a simple reply of yes. After the feast, she got ready and went to meet George. They had a lot to talk about.


End file.
